


Coming Home to You

by Aly_Winchester



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Harry Potter RPF, doctor who cross-over, harry potter cross-over
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_Winchester/pseuds/Aly_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But with all that we've been through, after all this time I'm coming home to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home to You

**Author's Note:**

> My first David Tennant/Emma Watson NSFW story. :) Enjoy!

Her body was tingling with anticipation, vibrating with a need to see his tall lanky frame walk through that front door. It had been so long since she saw him, too long since he left for filming and she was going crazy. She knew he had his work to do and she couldn't very well go with him, she also had her own life to live, her own movies to make. He was the center of it, they both knew that, he had been ever since they met on set and it was nothing but a silly crush for her, but she also couldn't forsake her other duties with her friends, family, or job. They also both knew that when it came to it, she would drop everything with barely any notice to run to him, but he would never ask.

That's why when he leaves for extended months and she's left alone in their cozy, yet empty house she suddenly finds herself standing in the middle of a room looking around lost as if there's something she's terribly missing. She definitely knows that it's him, the house is nothing, she's so alone without him. Only he can give

So when the day finally arrives that he's to come home, come back to that big empty house and more importantly to her, she's rushing around like a rabid dog trying to clean the already sparkling house to make it perfect for him. She doesn't want his first day back from set to be a disaster. Not that it ever is. She knows as well as anybody that their relationship does have its ups and downs, every relationship does, but there's no way that their downs could ever come close to crashing around them and ruining their very lives.

She was panting as she went, rushing around up and down the long staircase took the breath away from her. She knew she also needed to leave time to shower, she wasn't about to meet him at the door in cut off sweats, a ratty old college t-shirt, and hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in a week. Not that he really cared, she knew he would take her anyway she came, but she still wanted to look nice for his first night home.

The last thing she had to do was finish scrubbing the kitchen floor. Not that they would be seeing much of that, whenever he came home after a long time away they barely left the bedroom for four days. The most was a week and a half, and Catherine almost called the coppers to see if they died. They almost did die, though, from being away from each other so long.

Blowing the wisps of loose hair out of her face, she let her knees slide across the wet floor, scrubbing into the deep corners. Catherine and Billie would say she's being too obsessive, but she just wanted her love to know that she didn't completely fall apart when he was gone. Internally she was always crying out for him to be closer, but on the outside she was strong and unbreakable. She didn't know if that was something he knew or something he...approved of, but it's not as if she could control her feelings.

Finally she finished scrubbing out the miniscule cracks in the floor and sat back with a sigh. She was sweatier than before and was thankful the AC got fixed the day before or it'd be even worse. She wiped the back of her arm across her face and threw the dirty rag in the bucket. She groaned as she eased herself up off her knees and picked up the bucket, walking it into the nearest bathroom. The rag she threw away, there was no saving it as it was coated in blackness, but she dumped out the bleach water and rinsed out the bucket, which she then stored in the hall closet where it belonged.

After washing her hands, she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She swore loudly when she saw the time and ran upstairs, discarding clothes as she went. She was naked as she got in their big master bathroom and she bypassed the tub for the large, stand-up shower. She jumped in and didn't mess around with enjoying it. He'd be back in just a couple hours and she had more to do.

She made sure to get everything, though, washing her hair twice so it would be sleek and smooth for his fingers to run through. She conditioned it fully before she rinsed herself off and stepped out, wrapping a fluffy purple towel around her and padding out into their bedroom, damp footprints following her. She knew exactly what she'd be wearing when he found her: a simple yet sexy little black dress, red pumps, and her hair up in curls.

Drying off, she threw the towel to the floor and grabbed for the hairdryer. Even though it burned, she turned it all the way up and got it done quickly before brushing it and grabbing the curling iron. Luckily Billie showed her what to do the day before when she and Catherine came over to help her plan. When the curling was done and the bobby-pins were in, she then went to swipe some simple peach eye shadow and some black mascara over her eyes followed by some clear lip gloss.

She ran over to her walk-in closet for the dress and paused before smirking and deciding only on a thin layer of underclothes. A very see-through, lacy black strapless bra was placed over her breasts before she fit on a pair of matching thong panties. They were black and hid nothing. She hadn't seen her husband in months and she felt incredibly beautiful and sexy whenever she was near him; she knew tonight would be no different.

Finally fitting the dress over her body, she grabbed the heels and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Her other items were laid out on the table: various scented candles along with dozens of rose petals in every color she could find (except black as that was a bit too morbid). She laid the candles on every other stair that lead up and the petals were then thrown around, careful not to land on the flames. She knew the candles would burn out and he would barely see the petals, his only focus would be getting to her, but she didn't care. She still wanted the air of romance about even if they always had romance between the two of them. They could barely keep their hands off each other.

When she ended in the room, placing candles around there was well, she looked at the clock and smiled when she saw she was very close to the time he was to be home. She sat down on the bed and ran a hand across her forehead, making sure there wasn't any sweat and glanced into the mirror to check makeup when she heard a car pull up.

Her heart started to pound behind her chest and she realized she was actually nervous. It had been almost half a year since she saw him, at least in person, and she didn't know how to act. She always felt this, like a teenager going out with her first boyfriend for the first time, but so much deeper because teenagers didn't love as much as they did.

It was dead silence in the bedroom as she listened to the car shut off and then the door shut. Footsteps were heard up the steps and in the front door before pausing. It was obvious he saw the petals and candles. She stood up and smoothed down her dress, glancing in the mirror one last time to make sure everything looked good. Finally she heard his coat and bags drop to the ground before footsteps started ascending the stairs. Her heart hammered and her hands shook. The footsteps were out in the hall now. Closer to the bedroom door, following her trail of petals. Closer, closer...

The door opened and the air was sucked from her lungs. He was in the doorway, the candle lights flickering across his tall frame as the light from behind him hugged his back and created giant shadows on the wall. She could see, though, the way his eyes didn't even look at the rest of the room. They landed on her and stayed there and she felt a delicious shiver run down her back. Damn her for thinking he would for some reason find her unattractive when he came home, damn her for thinking he wouldn't love her anymore. She knew better than that, but the self-consciousness prickled at the back of her mind and nothing seemed to get rid of it...except for him.

She saw him physically gulp, his hand on the doorknob tighten to white and even in the darkness, she swore his eyes got even darker than they were in result from his pupils growing with untamed arousal. His lips opened and a small breath pushed through in a small gasp. Her body grew hot and all of her self-consciousness flew out the window. She knew she was sexy, she knew she was beautiful, if only to him she didn't care. All that mattered was him.

"Hello," she whispered, her voice low and almost smoldering, full of all the want and need and lust that had built up over the past few months coming out in the one word. She saw his hand start to shake and finally he let go, walking into the room and not even bothering to shut the door behind him as he took sure, long strides over to her.

His hands trembled as he reached for her and he didn't even say a word, just used his falling mouth onto hers to answer. She immediately gasped and clung to him. His arms wrapped around her thin waist and he picked her up off her feet while her arms clung around his shoulders. She was almost sobbing with relief, taking her fill in his lips as hungrily and as thoroughly as she could. She hated going months without him and she knew that she should've visited him if only for a couple days, her job be damned.

Lips, teeth, and tongue clashed and she was whimpering with need, her legs coming up to lock around his back, her heels digging into her own calves but she didn't care. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and started whimpering, near tears because it was so good to have him home again. She would've been truly fine with a nice dinner and bed, but there she was clinging to him and kissing him as if her life depending on it (sometimes she truly wondered if it did). She was wrapped around him and keeping the love of her life close to her. His fingers gripped her hair and her eyes were squeezed shut tightly as she tasted him in what felt like forever.

Finally the oxygen was in short supply and they had to break away in fear of passing out. He leaned his forehead against hers and he grinned, that silly little grin she loved so much and she continue to cling to him, one hand moving to cup his cheek. Her eyes fluttered open only to see those bits of chocolate looking at her, causing her to blush softly.

"Hello," he finally answered, his soft voice accented from his youth in Scotland. She loved it, the way he spoke and most importantly the way he said her name. She grew up in a small, New York town and wasn't around much diversity. When she vacationed in outer Scotland, she met him at a local pub and was captivated by the way he spoke, and she hadn't left his side since.

She ran her fingers up into his messy hair and gripped tight, moving softly and causing her lower body to grind into him. He groaned softly and she smiled, her fingers tugging gently on him. "I've missed you so much," she whispered, her eyes tearing up slightly and she rocked again. He bit his lip and before he spoke, he turned around and laid her on the bed beside them, laying her out like she was something oh so precious, her body cushioned by the soft pillows and duvet underneath her.

"I know," he finally said, his fingers running down the edges of her body and back up, goosebumps appearing on her skin. "You have no idea how much I've needed you. I've barely slept." He dragged his fingers back down and under her, searching for the zipper on the dress. "My beautiful wife." He smiled again and leaned down to press kisses across her neck, gently nibbling until he found that spot that made her moan and her body arch slightly. That helped him find the zipped and started tugging on it, eager to get the garment off her body.

"David," she whispered in a hushed, desperate whisper. He didn't say anything, just continued down her neck so he could suck at her collarbone. Her brow dotted with sweat as her body went even hotter when David's hands moved under her dress and started pulled it down her body. His lips trailed after it, open mouth kisses dotting her skin was slick saliva and soft little bruises as he marked her skin. She missed having his marks, slight rug-burn as his stubble slid across her skin.

"So beautiful," he murmured, his lips muffled by her skin. His movements were slow and deliberate, moving between her breasts as he gently tugged. She let out soft noises, her fingers reaching for his hair again. When he stopped, she whimpered and looked down at him, realizing he had her dress to her hips and was staring at her barely covered breasts and heaving chest. She smiled softly as his eyes darkened further and there was no brown left, just all black pupils.

"For you," she whispered, her fingers massaging into his scalp and he practically started purring, her other hand roaming his cheek. He let out a breath and buried his face in between, pressing kisses to her exposed skin, his tongue licking softly at her.

"You spoil me," he groaned, pressing down onto her again. She giggled softly and had to let go of his cheek and finally his hair as he moved down her body, his tongue lolling into her belly button sensually causing her to whimper.

"It's always for you, David," she groaned softly. She picked up her hips when his large hands moved down, finally ready to pull the dress off her. She smiled at the strangled noise he made when he saw her panties next.

"Fuck," he gasped. She saw his pants jump at that and she knew, somehow, she made him even harder than he was. "How did I get so lucky?" He pulled off her heels and flung them away not caring where they landed. The dress was dropped to the floor after.

He sat back on his heels, staring down at her with hot eyes as he took in her flushed body pink with heat, her breasts straining against the barely-there fabric, her pussy already wet and dampening her panties to be even more see-through.

"David," she breathed, arching a little, growing even hotter under his gaze. She shifted again and gasped softly. "Please touch me," she begged softly.

She knew he couldn't resist her for long and leaned down to close his mouth around a lace-covered nipple. She moaned loudly and arched up, her fingers reaching his hair and pressing his head down, keeping him there how she wanted. He swirled his tongue around her already hard bud, arching to him out of the lace. Her whole body wanted him, even the tiny parts of her like that. They all ached for him, needing his touch, his love and attention.

"Perfection," he purred as he picked his head up to move to the other one. The fabric was now as wet as her panties from his saliva and she loved the damn feeling, like a teenager again not wanting to go further. Oh he had gone further before, much further, that was obvious. But she liked the almost forbiddingness of it when he tasted her through her clothes.

She mewled loudly when she felt the unsuspected surprise of his fingers against her wet panties. He ran along her weeping slit and it made her impossibly wetter, the sensation on her breast and her pussy made her whimper louder. It had been so long since she was touched by her husband that she had a feeling she'd come sooner than she wanted to.

"Oh!" she whined, crying out loudly as David's finger slid past the edge of panties and delved deep into her folds. Her fingers tightened in his hair and she could tell he knew she was already close because he pushed into her with a couple fingers, stretching her in a way she hasn't in awhile and she groaned helplessly. "I-I-I—"

"Do it," he whispered heavily. "Please!" He pressed another finger into her and curled them in just that way and fuck...she was coming. She screamed, sobbing out with pleasure as her body trembled and twitched with pleasure. It was all too much and she threw her head back, almost pulling out his hair. Small trails of tears ran down her face and her muscles were clamped around his fingers.

Very slowly she came down off her high and gave up the hold on his hair and fingers. She didn't know if she hurt him by tugging, but he didn't say a word as she blinked open her eyes and he pulled his fingers out, catching her eye as he licked his fingers clean. She groaned softly before reaching up again to pulled his head to her, kissing him and groaning as her own flavor hit her tongue.

Gently she rolled him onto his back, he legs straddling his waist. "You're wearing far too much," she pointed out softly, pulling at his clothes. They hadn't even got his shirt off. She felt him kick off his shoes and socks while she grabbed at the hem of his shirt, wasting no time in pulling it off of him. She smiled and sat down, her ass directly over his cock as she ran her hands appreciatively over his flat chest and stomach. He had always been so skinny, she was almost jealous, but she was too wrapped up in the need flowing off him in waves to really comment on it.

"Mmm..." She let her thumbs flicker over his smaller, flat nipples and he jumped, hissing. She smiled and moved slightly to tease his hard cock under her. He groaned and reached up to put his hands on her hips.

"Emma, don't make me beg," he whispered desperately. She slowly grinned and nodded, leaning down to swipe her tongue over a nipple causing him to grunt. She wiggled down his body and pulled at his belt buckle, her tongue following his happy trail as she worked at getting the buckle open and pulling the leather from the loops holding it in. She flung it away and ignored the metal hitting the wall, as she was too busy pulling at the button and zipper. He quickly wiggled out of them and she licked her lips as his cock reached up to meet her through his loose pnts.

She decided she just wanted to taste him so she completely rid him of clothes, smirking as he bobbed up to meet her without hesitation. She gripped him tightly and slowly started to stroke him, his body going taunt and sweat prickled to the surface across the expanse of his chest.

"Talk about lucky," she whispered. She leaned down gently and kissed the head of his cock causing him to whine softly. "Delicious." She pushed his legs apart and slid down the bed. She didn't let him comment before she wrapped her glossy lips around his head, sucking him into her mouth.

He cried out loudly and from the trembling of his body and the way his cock jumped, she could tell he was hurting for release as much as she was. Even after her orgasm, she still needed more. Of course she always needed him.

Slowly she swallowed more of him, feeling her throat start to move around him to accommodate his length and width. She had never had sex with a man before she had met him, but that didn't mean she didn't know her husband was well endowed. Very well endowed. And she just loved sucking on him as much as he loved burying his face between her legs.

Finally her nose was in a soft thatch of brown hair at the base of his cock. He was puffing out air as if he were running out, keening as her tongue traced him, swirling and sliding up the pulsing vein on the underside of him. She eagerly sucked up the pre-come that flowed into her throat. She knew she should stop at that point because if he came now, it would be a little bit before he would come again. Not that he wouldn't enjoy playing with her, but she had a feeling they both wanted him to come inside her and not in her mouth.

She groaned softly and reached down to run her fingers over her weeping slit, it was building up in her again just sucking his cock, and she knew she had to stop she just didn't want to.

But she did, whining and slowly pulling up, making him gasp and look at her with wide eyes. The pleasure was alive on her face, the lust and passion creating havoc in his eyes. "Inside," she whispered huskily, crawling back up his body and kissing him so he could taste himself just like he did her.

She kissed him hungrily, desperate for him, for more and all of him. Her body rocked against his, her dripping pussy sliding along his hard shaft and his hips were bucking, so desperate to be in her. "Emma!" he called softly, warning her not to tease and she knew just how much of a tease she was.

Emma ran her hands down and gripped David's chest, picking up her hips. David was so hard and she was so used to riding him that it was very easy to just move her hips once and she was sliding down onto him, her tight heat gripping him tighter than a vice.

" _Fuck_!" he roared, throwing his head back, his fingers gripping her hips tight enough they both knew his hand prints would be bruised onto her hips the next day. Neither of them cared much.

"David!" she squealed, shuddering as she felt herself stretch around him, her walls eagerly sucking him in like she was starving. Which really she was, she was always starving for him. "Oh yes, yes!" Her voice was breathy and high pitched and she knew that did almost as much to him as her tightness did.

When she was seat down upon him, she had to pause and catch her breath, pause and get used to his size could feel how tense he became under her, how he had to hold himself back from thrusting up into her and filling her up completely with one swift motion. Maybe later, Emma knew she could take it then, but for the moment she needed slow.

"Oh fuck, please move, baby," he pleaded, his voice cracking with strain and stress. She blinked her eyes open, not even realizing she had closed them, and stared heatedly down at her almost broken-looking husband. She gripped his chest tighter, her fingers moving through the soft patch of hair and her nails lightly scraping a nipple. He hissed and whined again.

She leaned down to pant into his ear and finally, _finally_ she started moving. They both keened loudly, his arms wrapping around her back and keeping her pressed tightly down into his chest. "Love you," she breathed, tugging on his earlobe softly with her teeth as her movements started becoming quicker.

Emma had a feeling neither of them would last extremely long, she had already come once and was eager for more while his twitching and trembling told her that he was barely holding back. He wasn't moving much so as not to push himself over too soon, but she wanted more. She grabbed his shoulders and flipped them, smiling as the weight of her beloved settled over her. "Yes," he whispered reverently. He wrapped his arms around her back, holding her tightly to him as he started rocking. She whimpered softly as he always seemed to find that spot in her that made her see stars, made her feel so good all over. It made her clamp down around him and he hissed as he dragged his hips back, effectively thrusting into her in such a way that made her crazy for more and made her mind so hazy she didn't know how to ask for it.

"David," she moaned loudly, throwing her head back roughly as he filled her again and again, completing her. She had been alone in their house for four months straight, but in that bed with David filling her so well, being inside her and making their bodies one, this is truly what home felt like. Her grip tightened around his neck and she pulled him down closer.

"Look at me," he demanded softly. "Open your eyes, pretty girl, and look at me." Her whole body flushed and she smiled softly as she blinked her eyes open, looking up into her husband's shining chocolate eyes with love. "There you are. Keep your eyes on me, love. I want to see you."

Her body flushed hotter. She should've known better than to look away, he rarely ever allowed her to do so. He watched her eyes as they made love, watched the pleasure and the lust besides the staggering amount of love pouring out of them. She knew he loved seeing that and knowing that he put it there, that it was and always has been for him only. The fact that he is her first and only has never failed to make him proud, possessive, and smug all at once. After all, she's the love of his life.

She cried out softly as he started to move faster, knowing just what she needs and how she needs it. She couldn't seem to look away now that she was staring into his eyes again. She never could, she loved seeing him look at her as he entered.

"Are you going to come with me?" he asked, but she could hear the begging tones in his throat. She nodded hastily, whimpering as he changed his angle and hit her spot dead on, another cry flying from her throat. She could feel they were both close, that's just something she was so in tune with.

"I-I'm gonna..."

"Yes," he hissed. He moved a bit harder and she squeaked, tightening around him again. After just a couple more thrusts, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she screamed, her body going tight and sparks shooting off behind her eyes. She heard him yell out a second later, his thrusts sporadic and shaky. She felt his entire body quake and she whimpered softly as she felt the hot flood of his come into her.

They panted in unison, staring into each others eyes as they slowly came down off their high. Emma ran her fingers into David's hair and pulled him down, capturing his lips in a slow, hungry kiss.

Breaking away, he gently rolled off her, but grabbed her quickly and brought her onto his chest where she immediate curled up. She let her eyes flicker shut and she smiled, burying her face into his sweaty chest. "I missed you," she murmured, her arm snaking across his flat abdomen.

He kissed her hair and nodded. "I missed you, too," he whispered. "Every second. It's hell being without you."

"Tell me about it," she said. She yawned softly and then looked up at him, smiling and moving her hand up to cup his cheek. "How long will you be home now?"

"At least three months. And I'm not leaving your side for a minute."

Emma giggled and leaned up to kiss him again before snuggling back to his side. Exactly where she belonged.

"I love you, David."

"I love you, too."


End file.
